Camp Lazlo Valentine's Day Special
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A dance is being hosted at Camp Kidney on Valentine's Day and Patsy wanted to use this as an opportunity to spend time with Lazlo after the dance in secret. Will it go well for her? Will Lazlo enjoy his time? LazloxPatsy
1. The Annoucements

**Camp Lazlo Valentine's Special**

 **Another Valentine's Day story which will now focus on Lazlo and Patsy. Rated M because it's 'special' and due to the fact that it's 'special' my OCs will not make their appearance and let's just say for the sake of the story, all the campers will be older**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Announcements**

It all started at Camp Kidney and everybody's doing their own stuff. The Jelly Trio and the Lemmings are playing table tennis and currently, Lazlo is against Larry. Larry smacked the ball to Lazlo and he smacked it back and it went on for a few minutes until Larry missed. "Great game guys." Lazlo and Larry shook hands and as they prepared for another round, "Attention campers. Gather at the flag pole area for announcements." They decided to put the game on hold so they made their way there.

Once all the campers are gathered, Scoutmaster Lumpus made an announcement. "Now as you know, tonight we will be hosting again a dance party which needs to be better than before." The bean scout all recall that before. "So will your head explode into fireworks again?" Raj asked him as all the scouts laughed. "NO! I need to get it ready by tonight and you all need to do your parts and one more thing to notify you al, make yourselves formal, Jane Doe and the squirrel scouts are going formal and we must be too. Now, MOVE IT!" The scouts without hesitation got to work as Lumpus read a comic book. "I feel lke history is being repeated Lazlo." Raj told him. "And we will make it then." Lazlo stated. "Make it!" agreed Clam as they got to work.

At Acorn Flats, "I can't believe we're attending the dance again!" Gretchen complained. "Plus, it's formal and I hate wearing a dress!" Patsy just told her. "Just try to get used to it since it's Valentine's Day that's why."

"I bet you want to dance with Lazlo."

"Predictable Nina. Sigh..." Patsy was full of heart over it as Gretchen scowled to herself. "Well, we better get ready, the dance is in a hour's time and soon, we'll be announced to depart for Camp Kidney soon." Nina reminded them as they got ready.

Soon enough, the girls are ready. Patsy is wearing a purple strapless dress with a few accessories which are her earrings and now, she's applying lipstick. Nina is wearing a white dress with a necklace and her hair is braided while Gretchen is wearing a black dress with a green ribbon tied around her waist and behind her back and a bracelet on her left arm. Also, all their dresses reached just above their knees. "Wow. We look stunning and attractive. Don't you think?" Patsy asked her friends. "Totally." said Nina. "Whatever." scowled Gretchen as Patsy had thoughts in her head. "Since it's Valentine's Day, I want to do something special for Lazlo and I need to have it covered." So she asked her friends. "Hey, can you girls do me a favour?"

"What is it Patsy?" asked Nina

"I want to spend some time with Lazlo after the dance. Can you cover it up for me?"

"Let me guess, it'll be a long night for you 2 lovebirds." said Gretchen still disgusted about being formal. "Just one question Patsy. What will you and Lazlo do? And what time will you be back in camp?"

"Well about that Nina, I just wanna hang out with him like uh...watch a movie or hang out at the mall?" said Patsy as she smiled sheepishly. Nina and Gretchen looked at each other for a moment and, "Alright we'll cover you."

"Yeah just try to be back as soon as possible."

"Okay, thanks." Then patsy beamed to herself about her opportunity to do something special for Lazlo because right now, she's examining her "features" when, "Attention squirrels! Time to depart for the dance. Gather outside in 5 minutes."

"5 MINUTES!?" The girls quickly finished what they need to do on their formal attire and left.

 **How will the dance go? Will Patsy make her move? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. The Dance

**Chapter 2: The Dance**

That night in the Mess Hall which is cleared for the dance, the beans are ready in their formal suits. "So Lazlo. Who will dance with?" Raj asked him.

"Well, you'll see." Lazlo replied as soon enough, the squirrels showed up and some males were struck in awe at their lovely formal attire. "Hi Lazlo." Patsy greeted him. "Hello Patsy. I like your lovely dress by the way." She blushed as even better, "So you wanna dance?"

"Yes!" Patsy was very excited about it as Lazlo took her by the hand and they walked to the dance floor. Seeing this, Raj and Clam fixed their collars and went to make their move. "Hi Nina...uh...may I...have this...dance?"

"Oh, uh...okay..." Raj and Nina then hit the dance as, "Let's dance!"

"Fine!" Same thing for Clam and Gretchen as other squirrels either were asked by boys to dance with them or Jane Doe pairs them with a boy like for instance, Edward was being disgusted about dancing when Jane Doe paired squirrel scout Suzie to him. "What the-" Edward and Suzie stard at each other for a moment. Then slowly, they begin to warm up and hit the dance floor. Once all have partners, "Okay, now we can get started!" She nodded at Miss Mucus who came along to tune some instrumental music through piano and the dance begins.

On the dance floor, the campers danced as it cuts to Lazlo and Patsy dancing together, "I can't believe it! I'm dancing with Lazlo..." She thought as they danced on. "Enjoying yourself Patsy?"

"I do Lazlo. It's so romantic!" They danced and smiled at each other for a moment. Then slowly, they pressed their lips onto each others' and it lasted for a minute. "Wow..." They exclaimed and blushed as they continued dancing with love surrounding them like an aura or something.(I seriously am clueless about describing romance. Ouch)

For the other couples, they too enjoyed themselves, Raj was nervous when dancing with Nina but soon got the hang of it. Gretchen was still putting up a long, grumpy face on the dance but Clam showed her show cool dance moves impressing her to enjoy the dance. The other couples just had fun especially Edward and Suzie in which they were starting to get the hang out of the dance and their feelings for each other, Samson and Almondine recalled their memories when they first hit the dance floor but now, they can enjoy themselves as a couple and finally, Lumpus and Jane Doe had a lot of fun. "Oh Loumpus! I had so much fun tonight! Thanks for hosting the dance."

"Well, uh, yeah. I'm glad you did enjoy yourself."

"Oh you're such a caring scoutmaster!" Lumpus smiled about it as Jane Doe unexpectedly kissed him. That move made Lumpus feel it. "She gave me a kiss? She gave me a sweet and loving kiss?! OMG! Mama mia!" Instantly, his head began to shake violently in which it attracted everyone in the dance and all ooh and ah at the part when his head once again exploded into fireworks just like the 4th of July.(LOL!)And to end this, he exploded the whole place literally.

However, all took cover because they don't want their formal attire to be caught in the explosion and as a result, the dance is over. "That was like so epic!' Honey exclaimed. "I know right? It's even a bigger and better bang than before!" Amber exclaimed as the squirrels laughed walking their way out of the camp back to Acorn Flats. Jane Doe thanked Lumpus again and she and Miss Mucus left with the girls not knowing that a few are left behind. "Okay, so I'll be back by midnight if I can possibly."

"Really? But that's the time the camp closes."

"Oh Nina you don't need to worry. Remember the time we sneaked out of camp to watch a movie? By the time we returned, it was like 1am or something."

"Well, I guess we'll cover you then. Let's go Gretchen." The girls left and as for the boys, they just ht the cabins and then, "Uh, Lazlo?" The jelly tiro turned to see Patsy. "I was just wondering whether...you want to spend some time with me?" Lazlo looked surprised for a moment. Then he looked at Raj and Clam. "If she wants to spend some time with you Lazlo, go ahead."

"And have fun." Lazlo thought for a while. "Okay Patsy. Let's go." Patsy beamed in joy as they hold hands and left camp. "Be sure to be back soon Lazlo!" Raj called out to remind him. "Okay I will." Lazlo called out back as they left. Patsy then smiled to herself knowing that everything is going according to her plan to make this night 'special'.

 **So what will this lovely couple do? And will Patsy finally make her move? Find out in the final chapter which will perhaps be long and will be soon updated.**


	3. The Moment

**Chapter 3: The Moment**

So now that it's going according to plan, Lazlo and Patsy made their way to Prickley Pines. "So what do you want to do there Patsy?"

"Well Lazlo, I think we can make it simple like, have some ice cream or something."

"Okay then." So the lovely couple headed their way and once they got there, they headed to the ice cream parlour and had ice cream. Simple as that. Now Patsy was feeling a bit nervous about wanting to give Lazlo her 'specialty' as she and Lazlo are right now having 2 scoops of ice cream on a cone and as they walked around the place. "Um...Lazlo?"

"What is it Patsy?"

"You know, we've been spending time together and I know, we have a lovely relationship."

"Okay...and what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, let's not beat around the bush. I want to give you something special on Valentine's Day which is today."

"Really? Okay. So what is it?"

"Well I need to first know the time." Lazlo fortunately was wearing a watch and showed Patsy the time which is 10pm. "Wow it's starting to get late. We better head back to our respective camps before..."

"Oh that's not a problem. They will not know so as for my specialty, since it's getting late, we can drop by at the hotel over there. What do you think?" Lazlo had thoughts swirling in his head. He loved Patsy but he also does not want to violate camp rules though but, "Y' know what? Who cares. Let's go!" Patsy beamed in joy as they headed to the hotel.

Inside the hotel, Patsy approach the reception area while Lazlo waited at the lobby. There, "I'm booking for a night and do you have the special room where the couples stayed because you know what day is today and that's why I'm asking." The receptionist understood Patsy and gave her 2 cards which is the keys to the special rooms. "Thanks." Patsy paid him since she cam well-prepared bringing along her credit card somehow. After that, she caught up with Lazlo. "Follow me handsome." They entered the lift alone and waited.

When the lift opened to the floor, they can be seen making out but quickly, they stopped and headed to their room. "Here it is." Patsy slid the card onto some device on the lock of the door which granted access. Once they entered, "Whoa..." Amazing it is for it has a king-sized heart-shaped bed, some random stuff around and a heart-shaped Jacuzzi. Lazlo went there to have a look. "Looks nice. I feel like going in and relaxing there but I didn't bring my..." he then turned and gasped. Patsy appeared to be bringing her dress down and it went down exposing her hot body since all along, she never wore any bra and panty. Lazlo's mouth dropped at the sight of her large, round and sexy breasts and shaved pussy. He watched as Patsy readied the Jacuzzi and once it's filled, she stepped in saying, "C'mon handsome. I'm waiting." A smile appeared on Lazlo as he stripped down till he's naked and got in. As the water which is at constant temperature bubbled on their naked bodies. "Is this your specialty Patsy?"

"Yes indeed but it's only the beginning..." She then moved closer to Lazlo and kissed him and then, snuggled onto him. Lazlo couldn't help but look at her mid-submerged breast. He could even see her tits. "Oh fuck! Her tits are so sexy! I wish I could feel her sexy breasts and boy, I'm getting very hard on seeing this! I hope Patsy doesn't know." Unfortunately, "I see someone's getting hard!" He squeaked in realization. "Well, time for your specialty!" Patsy began as she lay on Lazlo and he could feel her breasts pressed onto his abs. "Mmmmmm...I love how hot you are Lazlo." He smiled widely as his hands grabbed onto her breasts and playfully massaged them for fun. "Mmmmm..." Patsy sure loves it as she slid her hand onto Lazlo's hard member and played around with it! Lazlo was speechless. "I-I-I am...so...enjoying this!"

"You do?" he nodded excitedly as he and Patsy began to make out and then sank into the Jacuzzi making out.

After sometime, both resurfaced, wet and dripping. "That was fun!"

"I know right? Well, time to begin Lazlo."

"Okay."So they got off the Jacuzzi naked and wet and before they begin, "You might need this." Patsy took out a condom and Lazlo immediately put it on his hard member. "Are you ready handsome?"

"What are you waiting for then?" Lazlo got on the bed and Patsy laid on him. The sex begins.

Patsy put the hard member into her opening and started humping him. **"AAAHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG AND HARD!"**

 **"AAAHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT AND WET!"** Lazlo was so enjoying this as he held her ass to maintain position and had an idea. He slapped her ass. "OH!"

"You like that?"

"YES! Keep slapping my ass while I fuck you babe." So Lazlo gave her ass loads of slapping as she shouted and cried over it. While this was going on. "Lazlo. Can you go deeper please?"

"Um...are you sure?"

"Yes." Patsy replied as she moaned some more. "Just do it." So Lazlo went deeper and they moaned continuing the love-making and sex. **"AAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCK!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH SHIT!"** As it goes on, Patsy's big breasts bounced onto Lazlo's face and he so enjoyed it so he grabbed them and playfully massaged them and even licked on her tits and then, sucked on them. "Mmmm..." Patsy enjoyed her lover toying around her nude breasts and then, "Since you enjoyed sucking my sexy tits, you're gonna enjoy this!" Instantly, Patsy humped him faster and Lazlo held on as it continues on for 15 minutes until Lazlo had an idea. He humped her back. "OH!" Patsy could feel it as Lazlo pushed it back and she tried to hump back but in the end, **"OH SHIT! I"M GONNA CUM! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** As Patsy released her juices, **"OH SHIT! I"M ALSO GONNA CUM!"**

"Come and do it big boy." said Patsy seductively.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Already, Lazlo released his juices and as Patsy lay on him. "What do you think?"

"It was AWESOME! I love it!"

"I'm glad you do. Ready for the next phase?"

"Phase?"

"The specialty is split into a few phases. So far, we did the first 2. One in the Jacuzzi and the other here. Now here's the third phase." Soon, Patsy got off Lazlo, took out a bottle of body oil and poured a few drops on his member which just hardened. "Perfect." said Patsy in a seductive voice as she began rubbing his dick with her sexy feet. Lazlo threw his head back and moaned in pleasure as Patsy took it slowly for 10 minutes and then, sped it up! Lazlo moaned in pleasure until after 25 minutes, **"OH FUCK! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Patsy can tell what happened because she felt it on her feet and smiled as she licked them up off her feet. Then, she moved on to the next phase by putting her mouth into his dick and sucking on it. "I got a new phase for you darling." Lazlo then adjusted her until he got a full view of her pussy which is shaved clean. He then licked it for 5 minutes and then buried his face into it slurping about. Both lovers can feel the intercourse as they kept doing it for 35 minutes until they released their juices and then, they swallowed them up. "Mmmmmm..." They so enjoyed the taste as Patsy asked Lazlo. "So you have a phase I see."

"Yup and I have another. Now be a good girl and let me have my fun now." She complied as Lazlo made her bend down and soon, he drilled his hard member ino her butthole and humped her. **"AH! AH! AH!"** Patsy moaned as Lazlo kept doing it. To make it more romantic and sexual, Lazlo placed his hands on her breasts and massaged them. "Mmmmmm..." Patsy enjoyed it as it went on for 30 minutes until suddenly, Lazlo released his load into her ass. Patsy could feel it and she enjoyed it. "Okay Lazlo. Time for the final phase."

"And what is it?" The next thing it happened, she lay on her back and opened her legs wide for her sex to open up. **"I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY HOT, SEXY BODY RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"** (That was a bit demanding. :P)

"Okay! Let's do it!" So Lazlo put his member into her pussy and thrust and pounded her hard making her holler in pleasure. **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LAZLO!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! PATSY!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG AND FUCKING HARD!"**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT AND FUCKING WET!"**

Both lovers continued to fuck each other out as Lazlo massaged and tugged onto Patsy's big breasts and in return, she wrapped her legs around Lazlo making go deeper and they moaned and hollered at the same time. After 45 minutes, **"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! LAZLO! I"M CUMMING! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"OH SHIT! I"M HAVING THE SAME THING! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Both lovers instantly released their final supply of juices. Moreover, Patsy's sexy tits squirted out milk into Lazlo's mouth. He drank them up and licked off the remaining milk off her breasts giving Patsy the ticklish feeling making her giggle seductively. After that, Lazlo got off Patsy, removed the condom and threw it in the trash. He then got into bed with Patsy. "Thanks for the specialty Patsy. I love it."

"You're welcome Lazlo. Not bad for us as first-timers."

"I know right? I've always dreamt of being laid."

"And I've always dreamt of losing my virginity to you."

"Aw, that was sweet and lovely of you to dream about."

"Thanks. Y' know we should do this more often."

"Have sex?"

"Yeah. privately." Lazlo smiled at this and grabbed Patsy hugging her. "I love you Patsy. Happy Valentine's Day."

"I also love you Lazlo. Happy Valentine's Day." After the greeting, both lovers locked lips and make out as Patsy turned off the lights and at the same time, grabbed the warm, thick blanket covering themselves as they continued making out until they fell asleep enjoying their night.

THE END


End file.
